originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Jones
Victoria Weston-Elizabeth Jones commonly known as The Kappa Queen is the secondary antagonist in the Stringy and Mopy webcomic series. Background Victoria Weston Jones is the daughter of two billionaire tech moguls, Anna and Danny Jones and primary heir of Jones Tech Enterprises. She was described to be very shy and timid. Raised as a Protestant, she and her family held traditional, conservative views until in 1992 Victoria moved to the United States and entered Ghorgemire Private School where a year later she met and later dated a man named Brandon Hurt, a renowned Satanist who was inspired by the works of Anton LaVey, and the son of wealthy U.S Senator Ragdon Hurt. When Victoria turned 19, Brandon convinced Victoria to participate in a Satanic group known as The Order of the Sixth of Men. After she was sacrificed, her spirit, of course, descended to hell where she had to watch her then-boyfriend not only cheat on her with another rich young woman, Angelica Rosechu, and thus killing Victoria's entire family. She then made a deal with the Devil to bring Brandon to Hell in exchange for semi-immortality. She agrees and was brought back to life by her best friend, Lolita Smith. After Lolita gave her all that she needs, she was given her badge, The Badge of Kappa, one of 24 badges that allow the user to access the powers of the Therian Multiverse. With the Kappa Badge, she can transform into Kappa the Naga. Unlike normal Kappas, the very nature of the Naga completely takes control over Victoria, and due to Victoria's demonic nature, she can devour her enemies and absorb their life force Meeting with Stringy It wouldn't be until 2020 when she finally meets the quirky superhero, Stringy. The two have a frenemy-like relationship - even to the point of it become more than just that. Victoria shares a complete hatred for Stringy but also some amount of respect. She respected the fact that Stringy would not go over the edge to kill her enemies (even though she has done so on plenty of occasions)and thus turn herself in to become vengeful to those who killed her mother, but at the same time annoyed at her quirky, go-lucky attitude. In the webcomic, Stringy and Mopy: The Adventure Begins, Stringy (now 17) meets up with her again at an old church and confronts her about the murders she left miles back. Victoria, after eating her ex-boyfriend fights, and tries to kill Stringy until Pappy arrived and shot her in the face. Lucky for her, she was granted with an advanced Regenerative Healing Factor due to her being a demon and a Therian. After the confrontation, Victoria escapes after being satisfied with ending the life of her ex-boyfriend that killed her many years ago. Appearance In the webcomic series, in the beginning, Victoria wore a red jacket, black jeans, and black boots. She wore her hair long and had on long earrings. She wears the Badge of Kappa inside her jacket around as a necklace. Later on, she wears a black and red tight latex bodysuit, an energy belt, and black high heels. She wears her long in the beginning but trimmed it down with half of her hair covering half of her face. Powers and Abilities Being a Kappa user, Victoria inhibited the powers of a spiritual Naga, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, burrowing, etc. She is one of many that do not rely on her energy manipulative abilities, but when she does it's not as powerful as the Alpha or the Zeta, but its potent enough to cause some amount of damage. Her demonic side, however, enhanced her Badge wielding abilities making her more of a threat than anyone could imagine. She is fast enough to travel from New York to DC within 12 minutes and strong enough to throw a car over a hill. She also uses her sexuality to her advantage to doop unlucky guys, like Issac, to unarm themselves before murdering them. Victoria in her base form is stronger than any normal human being. Like Stringy, she is inhumanly strong, strong enough to lift a grown man from up the ground. She has 15 years experience as an MMA fighter and has 12 years of Gun Kata martial arts. She has fought on par with Stringy with little to no difficulty. Badge of Kappa The Badge of Kappa is the weakest badges of the 24. However, spiritually advanced, such as angels and demons, can enhance the power of the Kappa making them as powerful, if not dangerous users of this Badge. It is also one of the most unpredictable. Unlike the rest, this badge can take control of the user making them do things they would normally do. In the case of Victoria, she welcomes the violent urges and starts killing anyone that stands in her way - including children. It is a circular badge with a black rim and a yellow body with a black rectangle on the center. * Superhuman Strength: Victoria is strong enough to stop a train with her are hands. She can also take a punch from Stringy at her full power. * Superhuman Speed: Victoria can outrun a sports car going 200 mph. It is implied that she can run at least Mach 0.4. * Soul Absorption: Victoria, using the Badge of Kappa, after she eats her victims, their souls gets transported from her bloodstream to the Badge. She can also transform into the victim she digested take on their powers, absorb their memories, and increase her own power. The side effect of this ability is that it increases her longevity by only 0.176 days. * Fat Absorption: With the Badge of Kappa, her digested victims would be absorbed into her body, adding to her longevity. Though, since she is part of the Predatory Class in the Therian Scale, she can never be satisfied. However unlike many others who regard it as either a curse or like Stringy, found alternate ways to curb their hunger, she embraces it * Lamia Physiology: Like all Badge Users, she has the power to transform into a Full-Powered Therianthrope called Kappa, a Lamia creature. * Energy Absorption: She can swallow any energy attack thrown at her and then boomerang it back by combining the foreign energy to that to hers making it 3x as powerful than before. * Energy Manipulation/Attacks: Victoria, like many Therian Users, can shoot energy blasts. Unfortunately, it is weak. ** Kappa Fire: Signature Attack ** Bullet Hell: She can fire a large amount of Energy Bullets at her opponent. ** Kappa Nuke: The most powerful attack that can annihilate a small section of a city. * Snake Scatter: Victoria can escape, and or attack using this technique. She can transform into a den of small snakes of any kind and evade any attack. Personality Victoria in the past was known as a naive, and innocent young woman until she met a man named Brandon Hurt. Ever since then, she has become vindictive, demented, sadistic, and evil. She is possessive and murderous. She would get incredibly annoyed at Stringy's sense of justice and Mopy's innocence, seeing them as anti-her. Though she would, from time to time, flirt with unexpected men before killing them (eating them). Unlike Richard, she does have morals (some morals), but not enough to redeem herself to choose the path of a hero. Quotes Category:Girls Category:Villains Category:Stringy and Mopy Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Category:Supernatural Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Female